


The First Time

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: You and Daryl share a series of firsts.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 40





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Continuin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

You don’t remember how you ended up huddled around an open fire in the middle of Alexandria, sipping on moonshine and laughing with Daryl as you both relished in the feeling of each other’s company. **  
**

You couldn’t remember the last time you and Daryl were like this — completely alone together, happy, satisfied, and free. _You just needed tonight._

_Fuck the Whisperers._

You were tired of fighting for the life you’d fought for so hard to protect. You were tired of seeing the people around you die; you were tired of letting a piece of yourself die with them. You just needed tonight — _you just needed Daryl._

Dog was curled against your side, your fingers brushing over his fur as you told Daryl a couple of old stories, including your first time sleeping with someone in college. As you explained your night in excruciating detail, giggling in between your sentences, Daryl finally gave in and begged you to change the damn subject.

“I was just getting to the good part!” You protested, flailing your arms in the air as Dog barked in agreeance with you. “I still can’t believe he put his _dick_ in my —”

“ _Hey!_ I’m done hearin’ bout’ yer old fuckin’ sex life, girl,” he grunted. You could tell he wasn’t as pissed he made himself out to be. “Didn’ need that much damn fuckin’ detail.”

“Sorry,” you grinned, taking a sip of your drink. You were enjoying the sour taste of the burning liquid as it touched your tongue; completely nullifying your worries of the world, making you numb. “I forget you get jealous quickly.”

He shot you a look and you smiled, licking at your lips as the alcohol teased and burned the dried, cracked skin. “You’re such a little _princess_ , D. Ya know I love ya.”

He grunted in response, shaking his head softly. “An’ yer a little fuckin’ _shit_.”

“ _Aw_ , I love you, too, baby,” you sighed, pressing your hand against your chest. “C’mon, tell me bout’ your first time. Make me as uncomfortable as I’m makin’ you.”

“S’not as excitin’ as yers,” he admitted, wrinkling his nose at the memory. “‘Twas some girl in my town, around the time I jus’ dropped outta high school. We were both shitfaced drunk and she wanted me, so I let her ave’ me — don’t know why. I don’t even remember her fuckin’ name.” 

“That sounds pretty depressing,” you blurted out, scratching the back of Dog’s ears as the words slipped from your mouth. “M’sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he murmured, drinking from his own glass as he tipped his head back. “I got ya, don’t need ta think of the past or no one else.”

You smiled up at him, letting the silence pour over between you as your eyes wandered to the orange flames dancing in the pit. 

You looked over at your man; admiring the way the fiery embers highlighted his features and scars, the way his lips parted carefully as he took another sip of his drink. You missed being able to just relax with him, memories of staying up all night, talking, laughing, and staring at each other filling your mind. 

“When’s the first time you felt somethin’ for me?” 

Daryl grunted softly as he lifted his head up, eyeing you curiously. “What’d ya mean?”

“When’d you realize you saw me as somethin’ more than just a fuckin’ ‘survival companion,’” you smiled cheekily, admiring the way a soft smile crept onto his face.

Time was a construct that was no longer kept — and because of that — you couldn’t perfectly say how long ago it was that you met Daryl back in Atlanta. You knew that it had to be at least over ten years ago, judging by how much Judith had grown, but you couldn’t say for sure.

Despite surviving in a world with death and decay at every corner, Daryl could still become shy, nervous, and apprehensive, even around you. His tanned skin would flush red or sometimes he’d immediately turn away from you. Most times though, in high stress situations, he’d bite at his thumb, letting the skin break and bleed.

He was biting his thumb then as he looked at you, almost like he was searching your face for his own response. “The prison.”

“Really?” You couldn’t help but scoff, remembering your younger self; your _innocence_ , your _incompetence_. “I was a little asshole back then. And a fuckin’ idiot.”

“Nah,” he grunted, picking at a scab on his knuckle as you shifted under his gaze. “Ya were a lil’ asshole — _yeah_ — ya still are, but you weren’t an idiot. Ya just needed to learn how ta take down a walker yerself and ya eventually did.”

You sighed softly, remembering how you used to struggle taking down a single walker. “So what’d you like about me exactly?” 

He was silent for a moment, continuing to pick at the skin of his thumb.

“I jus’ liked how ya were,” he answered slowly, searching for the right words. “You didn’ take no one’s shit and ya pushed people to their limits. I remember back in Atlanta, too. Merle was bein’ an ass ta ya n’ ya nearly knocked’m on his ass.”

You chuckled at the memory. “He could be a real dick sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Daryl murmured, smiling a bit. “At the prison — we finally had a break. I just remember spendin’ alot’a time jus’ lookin’ at ya. Ya were brave n’ carin’ n’ I couldn’t stop myself from feelin’ somethin’ for ya.”

“ _And_ I was pretty. _Right?_ ” You smirked, biting your bottom lip in an overly dramatic manner.

He scoffed, shaking his head at you playfully. “Don’ sell yerself short there, princess.”

“Nah, you’re right. I wasn’t just pretty. I was pretty fuckin’ _hot_.”

“Ya were,” he grinned at you, shyly nodding his head. “Ya still are.”

“I love the way ya’ve always fed my ego, Dixon.” You got up from your seat with a lopsided grin, ruffling Dog’s fur as you moved towards Daryl, carefully sitting on his lap as he studied your movements.

“You know,” you struggled to balance yourself on his legs as the alcohol in your veins warped your senses. You held onto his shoulders and pulled your face closer to his, drinking in his scent and feeling his hands softly grasp your hips. “You’re the first man I ever loved.”

Daryl grunted as you pressed your lips against his, digging your nails into his skin as you fought for dominance. He let you take control as you pulled your body flush against his, moaning softly as your lips finally parted.

“Ya were the first person tha’ showed me love,” his forehead rested against yours as your breath tickled his lips, your eyes staring into his. “You were my first _everything_.”

You laughed lightly as he nudged his nose against yours, kissing you again. You felt his fingertips brush against your cheek as he held you close, letting his tongue drag over your bottom lip. 

“I want all my lasts to be with you, too,” you whispered, placing soft little kisses against his cheeks as he smiled. “You’re my fuckin’ everything n’ my forever.”


End file.
